If Mabel Died
by gravityfallsfan2000
Summary: Many people were relived that Mabel didn't die in weirdmageddon part 3. Although what if she was. Would Bill take over the world? How would Dipper react? My story Will have many twist you won't see coming. I hope you like it. Rated T Just in case. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS ALEX HIRSCH DOES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mabels death**

"Eenie." Bill says and a glowing pine tree shows up in Bills eye. "Meenie." Bill says and a glowing shooting star shows up in Bills eye. "Minie." Bill says and a glowing pine tree shows up in Bills eye. "Mo." Bill says with a deep dark voice and a glowing shooting star shows up in his eye.

Stanley Pines who was pretending to be his twin brother Ford at the time was just about to say that he would make a deal with Bill and let him in his mind. Although he was too late. Bill, with a snap of his fingers he had killed Mabel. She immediately fell in his hand. Bill then dropped them onto the ground and Dipper immediately ran to his sister and tears ran down his face.

"Mabel!" He said. "Mabel don't leave me. Please! I cannot live without you!"Dipper said shaking her and trying anything he could to wake her up. Ford and Stanley were just shocked at what they just witnessed and tears soon started running down Stanley's face too and Ford was still just shocked.

Bill Cipher was still desperately in need of that equation though to take weirdmageddon worldwide and was not going to give up. "It's your turn pine tree" he says grabbing him tightly in his hand. Stanley still dressed as Ford quickly says " Wait I will make the deal." "Do you think i'm an idiot? I know it's you Stanley." Bill says. Both Ford and Stanley were shocked "HOW?" they both said in a union. "I'm all knowing. Duh." Bill says and rolls his eye even though he really doesn't know everything. "Final chance Ford." Bill says and immediately Ford says "Wait i'll tell you the equation." After Ford tells Bill the equation Bill breaks the barrier keeping him in and After he is gone Ford and Stanley rush to Dipper who was still crying by his twin sister's dead body.

 **Dipper's point of view:**

 _I couldn't believe it._

Bill just killed my twin sister and took over the world and Ford was just standing there! I cried for what seemed to be forever and then quickly ran out of the fear amid. I could hear Grunkle Ford and Stanley yelling wait while they ran after me. I ran all the way to what was left of the mystery shack and cried.

 **A/N Well that was chapter 1. Sorry it was REALLY short. Let me know what you think. Sorry if it's bad this is my first fanfic and i'm not that good at writing, but you get the point. Anyway, chapter 2 should be up soon. I will try to update daily. It depends on how much homework I have. The next chapter is going to be Bill's point of view. Also if you have any tips tell me cause I still need to get the hang of this fanfiction stuff. Anyways see you later! Expected chapter 2: Bill takes over date: In like 10 mins**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bill takes over**

 **Bill's point of view:**

"AH HA HA HA AH HA HA HA!" I say. I had just turned the whole world into weirmageddon. All of the pathetic humans scared to death of me and why shouldn't they be? Thanks to six fingers the world was mine! I had decided to pay someone a visit. I went to California Piedmont and looked around. I knew what I was looking for. I was trying to find a shabby looking house. Many people would need more description, but I don't. After looking around for a little bit I came across a shabby home. I knew it was the place ant went in and just as I expected their was a 15 year old boy standing their and smiling at me.

"I see you finally took over Bill" he said. "Does that surprise you?" I said and he just chuckled. It was my brother Will Cipher. He too is a dream demon. Although he is not as powerful as me of coarse. I mean my brother was so stupid that he got himself trapped in a human body a while ago. "Yea sixer finally slipped up after I killed shooting star and was about to kill pine tree." I said. "Wait so does that mean shooting star is in the dreamscape" he said, and could tell he was hoping it wasn't true, but It was true. Since she was on the Cipher wheel after she dies she goes to the dreamscape. "yup. that reminds me I should probably go see her." I said. Then, without saying goodbye I leave.

"Welcome to the dreamscape shooting star!" I say. "BILL! YOU KILLED ME!?" She says. "Uhh yeah." I say _was it really not that obvious I wonder if she knows that she is in the dreamscape?_ "What did you do to Dipper?" She says with anger in her voice. "Relax he is fine." I say. She looks at me in disbelief. Shooting star was also a dream demon of course so I decided to teach her things like how to see what pine tree is doing and how to see him when he is sleeping by going into his mind. I did not mind if she saw him at night cause it's not like they can save her. After that I decided to go back to the world and introduce myself.

I made myself bigger so that the whole world could see and hear me and gave them a little speech to show them who's boss. "Attention all you pathetic humans! The names Bill. Bill Cipher to be exact. Your world is gone. I'm your master and this is what I call weirdmageddon! You will do as I say and If any one of you step out of place. this will happen."I say and then take a person and turn him to stone. It was a short speech so after that I decided to head to the fear amid.

 **So, that was Bill Cipher. Yeah I added in Will. I don't know if they should be twins or not so let me know. Basically Mabel's a Demon, Bill takes over the world, Dipper is crying his eyes out, ,and Bill has a brother. If you think that is crazy just you wait... Also I know it was really short again I promise the next chapter won't be!**

 **Expected chapter 3: The visit date: About around 3 hours from now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The visit:**

 **Mabel's point of view:**

 _I just became a demon!_

I couldn't believe that Bill just killed me and now i'm a dream demon! I decided to see what Dipper was doing and my heart broke when I saw Dipper crying by the mystery shack, or what was left of it. I want to tell him right then that it was ok, but I couldn't. At least not yet. Thankfully he fell asleep about 5 minutes later. I couldn't wait i went to visit.

 **Dipper's point of view:**

I had fell asleep while crying at the mystery shack. Strangely I woke up in a gray field. Immediately I thought it was Bill! "BILL WHERE ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ALREADY TOOK OVER THE WORLD!" I said. "Dipper?' A voice said. It sounded like mabel, but no it couldn't be. Could it? "M-Mabel?" I say. "Yeah." She says and I see her floating down. She looks the same, but she is glowing pink.

"How?" I ask. "Dipper I don't know how to say this, but after Bill killed me I woke up in the dreamscape. Soon after Bill showed up and explained everything. Dipper I'm a (she pauses) a dream demon." After she said that I was shocked.

 _MY SISTERS A DREAM DEMON! HOW! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING._ I thought to myself.

"Bill taught me how to see you during the day and visit you in your dreams." She said. "Mabel i'll find a way to get you back." I say trying to act confident. "Dipper it's it's impossible." She said sadly. "NO. I will find a way to get you back. I'll tell Ford he has to know of a way." I said. "ok. I hope you find a way." She says and starts floating away.

Then I wake up. "FORD!" I yell. "What Dipper is everything ok?" He replies. "Mabel is still here." I say. Both Ford and Stan look confused. "What do you mean Dipper." Ford says. "I saw her in my dreams I was in a field and everything was gray. Then Mabel came floating in and told me everything. (I pause for a second) She is a dream demon." I say.

"WHAT!" Stan says. "Dipper I don't see how that's possible."Ford says. I thought I knew though. "I think it has something to do with her being on the cipher wheel. Grunkle Ford can you somehow bring her back?" I say hopefully. "Dipper i'm sorry, but there is no way of getting her back." He says.

 _I frown._

 **Ford's point of view:**

I felt bad having to tell Dipper there was no way to get his sister back. I hadn't really known Mabel for long. We barely talked, but she seems to mean a lot to Dipper and my brother Stanley. I regret not spending time with her. Usually I was in the basement with Dipper working on containing the portal and never even saw her.

I lied to Dipper. There was a way, but it was way too risky. Don't get me wrong I love that kid, but the risks were to high. Who knows what the outcome would be.

 **Stanley's point of view:**

 _WHAT!_ I thought to myself.

 _My niece is a dream demon and my brother says there's no way to fix it! There has to be. She can't be a dream demon forever! I have to find a way._

 _I have to find a way._

 **A/N well it was longer than before. Not much to say. Anyway, tell me what you think. Also tell me what my next fanfic should me. Not that i'm ending this one any time soon. See you later Bye!**

 **Chapter 4: The plan date: Hopefully in 8 hours**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's point of view:**

We needed a plan.

A plan to defeat Bill. He killed Mabel so now he has to pay. Not only for Mabel, but for our friends too. "Dipper I have a plan." Ford said. "You do!" I said. "Yes, I found out that Bill really didn't know that me and Stanley switched cloths. He only knew because both of our hairstyles were different. Not because he is all knowing. So if we fix that he won't know the difference. The only problem is that we would have to make a deal with him that involves him having to go in my mind, but he doesn't need anything in my mind any more because i already told him the equation." Ford said.

He was right their is nothing he wants. Night came and We all went to sleep again and I was hoping to see mabel. Luckily I did.

I was back in the gray field and Mabel came floating down. "Dipper I heard what grunkle Ford said and I think I know what he wants." Mabel said. I smiled "REALLY!" I said with excitement.

"Yes earlier today Bill stopped by. It was right after I had heard what Ford said. So I decided to find out myself what he would want.

 **A/N this is Mabel's flashback.**

" _What do you want Bill?" I said. "You already took over the world what else could you want!" I say. "Funny you should mention that because actually I need something from you!" Bill said. "You see I destroyed all the journals, but apparently your uncle stan made a copy of journal 3 . I need that book and I doubt he will tell me where he put it. I need you to convince him to let me inside his said._

 **End of flashback**

"Mabel that's perfect!" I said and then I wake up.

 **A/N Yeah it's short. At least I got it done early. Anyway my writing REALLY stinks so if you have any tips tell me also tell me what you think I don't care if it's a bad review just tell me what I should fix.**

 **Chapter 5: Defeating Bill date: In 1 or 2 days**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Defeating Bill**

I was so excited that we knew how to defeat Bill once i for all. Their was a problem however, what do we need. I wanted my friends and Mabel back. Though Mabel died and I doubt Bill can do anything about that, but he can give us back our friends. So that is what we will ask for. I went to tell Ford.

"Grunkle Ford!" I called out. "What is it Dipper?" He replied. "I know how to defeat Bill. Mabel overheard us saying that we needed to know what Bill wanted and found it out herself! He wants the copy of journal 3 Stan made." I said excitedly. "That is great! We will make a deal with Bill. Let him inside Stan's mind and tell him to let our friends go, well your friends. The I will erase Stan's mind erasing Bill too." Ford said."Wait, you made a copy of journal 3?" Me and Ford said looking at Stan."Yes, right when you should me that journal I figured you would want it back so I made a copy using that I don't know magic copying machine." We just stood their not knowing what else to say. But, then I remembered something.

"Good how do we get Bill here though? I ask.

"Oh no need for that Pine Tree. I'm already here." Bill said appearing out of no where. I was unaware of how much he had heard and was about to speak when Bill cut me off. "Save it. I heard your whole dirty little plan Pine Tree." He said. "y-you did?" I ask. "Of coarse I did. I bet shooting star was the one who helped you out. Maybe torturing her in the mindscape will teach you a lesson." He said and then he was gone.

 _Oh no Mabel!_

 _I guess defeating Bill is going to be harder than we thought._

 **A/N SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE. I have been very busy. Any way I guess tell me what you think and bye!**

 **Chapter 6: Pain Date: 1 day**


	6. Authors Note(Please Read)

**Authors note:**

I am so sorry it is taking so long to get the next chapter. I know I said in about 1 or 2 days, but I have had a BUNCH of homework assignments. I promise tomorrow I will do a new chapter. I will start doing a chapter a week. Although I have nothing to do for the next like 10 days so I will probably do a chapter a day and hopefully get finished. BUT PLEASE SEND GRAVITY FALLS FAN FICTION IDEAS! I HAVE NO IDEAS WHAT TO DO!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pain**

Mabel's point of view:

I could not be happier soon all of this would end Bill would be defeated and all of my friends would be back. Then I frowned. I forgot that I on the other hand would stay a demon forever. Thoughts then soon flooded my mind.

 _I will never be able to see my friends_

 _What about my parents_

 _Dipper will be all alone_

I shook my head. No they will find a way I won't be like this forever. Then all of my thoughts went away and a scared expression appeared on my face as I heard a evil laughter. _Bill._ "Hey there shooting star. Are you surprised to see me alive?" He said. "Y-you k-k-knew?" I said nervously. "Yes, and someone told me you helped them out." He said. I knew what was going to happen.

Before I knew what was happening he started to torture me. Pain rushed through my body. Blood was everywhere. Honestly even though I'm a demon I thought I was about to die again.

After it was over I could barely move. I felt more pain than ever before. I pondered whether I should see Dipper again. Although I did not want him to see me like this.

 **A/N: Yup it is the shortest chapter EVER! Although to be honest there wasn't much to say about this. I mean all that happens is Mabel gets tortured by Bill. Anyway please tell me some of your ideas for a new fan fiction and bye.**

 **P.s. sorry for the bad spelling and grammar and all of that.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Another visit Another plan**

Dippers point of view:

I was hoping to see Mabel that night. I was hoping she was alright and Bill didn't torture her. At least not yet. Although that night I didn't see her. Which made me worried. It isn't possible Bill could kill her right? I asked myself. I thought about it the whole day. I went to sleep hoping to see Mabel and I did. Although I wished I hadn't. Mabel was covered in blood. She had bruises all over. She had more scars and scraps then I could count and she couldn't even stand. she just lied their. "Mabel!" I cried and ran over to her. "I am so sorry that all of this happened." I said with tears in my eyes. "D-dipper. There is no way to defeat Bill. It's over." She said sadly. "No, I won't let you stay a demon forever. We will find a way." I said.

Soon enough I did get an idea. As soon as I woke up. Ford and Stan could tell I saw Mabel. "How is she?" Ford asked. "Horrible. she was covered in blood. She had bruises all over. More scars and scraps then I could could and she couldn't even stand." I said crying. Both Stan and Ford had sad faces. "Ford isn't it possible to enter someones mindscape?" I asked. "Yes it is why?" He asked. " I think I might have a plan. Mabel could enter my mind. Then you guys could all enter my mindscape." I said "How will that defeat Bill." Ford and Stan said both said in a union. "Is it possible to do the cipher wheel in their?" I asked. "Yes, but Dipper don't forget we can't do the cipher wheel without every person in the cipher wheel and most of them are trapped!" Ford said. " Maybe if we make a deal. Stan could get the copy of the journal. Then make a deal with him to get them back." I said. "Are you sure that will work?" Ford said. " Its worth a try." I said and we went to make the deal.

When we got to Bill we told him our deal and he agreed. Even though he got the copy of the journal it was worth it. We got our friends.

 _Bill your going down._

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 7. Tell me some ideas you have for my next Gravity Falls fan fiction. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: It's all over Bill**

Dippers point of view:

We did it. Soon it would be all over! Anyway I told Mabel the plan and for the first time since weirdmageddon she smiled. Then I had to try to explain everything to Gideon, Wendy, Mcgucket, Pacifica, Soos, and Robbie. Which is harder then you think. "OK guys, well you see after you were all captured. Well Bill killed Mabel." I was cut off by everybody gasping. "It's OK though she is still here only now she is a dream the only way to defeat Bill is if we do the cipher wheel. So I thought then that Mabel could go into my mindscape and you follow her into the mindscape therefore we will all be their and the cipher wheel will work!"How do we get in the mindscape?" Wendy asked. "It is a simple chant that you say to get in." Ford replied. "Lets do this." I said and went to sleep. I felt Mabel come into my mindscape. She made a spray can appeared and drew the cipher wheel. then everyone else came. I can't wait for this to be over!

Bills Point of view:

I went to check on Shooting star. She wasn't their. Immedeetly I thought she was in Dippers mindscape. Although i got a feelig they were up to somthing. I needed to check it out so I went to Dippers mindscape.

Dippers point of veiw:

Soon enough we were all standing in our spots holding hands. Thankfully Ford and Stan did not argue this time. We started to glow. It was working! Then an uninvited guest came in. Bill. "Well well well. look what we have here. All of the people on the cipher wheel. You think this will stop me?" He said. Then he started disinagrating. "Yes, I do Bill." I said with a smile on my face. "WHAT! NO!" He shouted. "You may have bet me this time, but this isn't over. I will get my revenge!"He shouted again. then he was gone. We were out of the mindscape and everything went back to normal. Although Mabel was still a demon. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It seemed like someone my age. I looked around thinking it was Pacifica. It wasn't. It was Mabel. "Mabel! HOW!" I said and hugged her. "When Bill was defeated. All the things he caused went back to the way they were. Including me." She said smiling. It was all over. Like nothing changed and best of all I had my sister back.

 **A/N: I'm Done! Hope you liked it. Also I know what my next fanfic will be. It will be a one shot. That was an idea from** **Alias Mabel. Basically Dipper is torture by Bill to make him see how painful it was for Mabel and stuff. Anyway Bill is not dead he was just put back to the mindscape and stuff. Thank you guys for the reviews and good idea Alias Mabel. Also I don't know when I will have that fanfic done. It's only going to be one chapter and probably really long. Sorry if you guys were confused by some things in the story. I know the way they defeated Bill might be confusing. If you want me to do another chapter to kind of explain some things in the story or answer any questions tell me. Anyway again I love the idea Alias Mabel and bye!**


End file.
